


senseless

by ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Demands of the Qun (Inquisition), Pre-Relationship, microprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: They stood and watched the dreadnought burn on the coast together.





	senseless

**Author's Note:**

> from a microprompt on tumblr of the same title, cross-posted here

They stood and watched the dreadnought burn on the coast together. 

Isen was unsure what to say, how to proceed from here. The call was hers, technically, but only because Bull had deferred it to her. And she wasn’t about to make a sacrifice that she couldn’t justify. 

 _If the Qun wanted to make a point_ , she thought bitterly,  _they couldn’t have picked a more perfectly senseless display for it_. 

Trying to catch Bull’s eye was fruitless, she found. He seemed to be staring straight through the burning ship as the flames engulfed the structure and the ocean’s waves destroyed the parts that weren’t aflame. Words of comfort stayed stubbornly trapped beneath the surface; her fingers twitched uselessly at her side, not knowing if she should reach out to him, and feeling all the more useless for it. 


End file.
